Yūgure
by kooloowarrior
Summary: Naruto has lived in the leaf village for six years now with his Godfather Jiraiya. Upon entry to the academy the civilians riot saying the kyuubi cannot be allowed to be a ninja so with the hokage's blessing Jiraiya takes naruto on a trip around the world. along the way they they bump into some unlikely allies. NarutoXHakuXTayuyaXFu. rated M for language gore.
1. the dawn of the dusk

**Yūgure**

Naruto came home to the relatively small apartment that his Godfather rented in the middle of the leaf village his first day at the academy was not what he had hoped he had received odd looks from the teachers all day and a few even asked if he was lost some of the children he wanted to play with didn't want to and the few who did stopped when their mothers screamed at him to stay away. 'Was blond spikey hair that uncommon?'

"Hey Ero-Sanin! I'm home!" the sage was a grandfather figure he had white spikey hair that was pulled into a pony tail he also had red lines reaching from the corner of his eyes down to his chin aside from being in his 40's the man was muscular and had a look of experience in his eyes. He wore an off green battle kimono shirt with matching pants with a red vest over the ensemble. Jiraiya sat at the small desk in the apartment with an ancient typewriter and a pen in his mouth aggravated with his godsons disrespectful moniker. He was mad that Naruto found one of his icha icha books while he was out of the house which spurred the nickname. It didn't bother him as it did a few years ago and he took it as a term of endearment like when he met with 'Ojisan' the Hokage.

Naruto stood there in the front hall way with a black t-shirt and jean shorts with blue shinobi sandals he also had a pair of goggles that were perched on his forehead like his godfathers horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' "Hey Gaki! How was your first day at school? Make any girlfriends that swoon over your every word?" Naruto knew this game that his Godfather and he would take turns insulting each other to see who would give up first. "It was really fun I finally found out how to make chakra and throw shuriken and kunai but all of my teachers asked if I was lost or something…" Naruto looked a bit down "some of the kids didn't want to play and one of the parents screamed at me when I was near the only few that wanted to play with me. Is spiky blonde hair that weird Ero-Sanin?"

Jiraiya paled he had expected a few parents to be nervous at the most but did not know that they would react in such a fashion. If more people couldn't restrain themselves and word got around that what the villagers called the Kyuubi was attending the ninja academy there could be a mass riot. "It's ok Naruto. Tell you what we'll have some ramen to celebrate your first day at the academy then I'll read you another chapter of the Gutsy Ninja ok?"

Naruto loved that book almost as much as ramen it was filled with action and cool speeches about never giving up on your dreams. "Yay Ero-Sanin you're the best!" Naruto happily cartwheeled around the room.

After dinner was over and Naruto was asleep for the night Jiraiya started to pack all he could into sealing scrolls his instincts told him to get Naruto out of Konoha that night. He sent a messenger toad to summon Sarutobi listing the note as a class 5 emergency requesting Sarutobi to make a special trip to the little apartment. The third Hokage arrived within 10 minutes of the message being sent and Jiraiya explained the situation and his gut feeling. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this… *sigh this is no way to treat a hero let alone the fourths legacy… I will sign these papers giving you a month off in order to travel with Naruto. If there is an attack made within that time I want you to take him out of the land of fire until he is strong enough to protect himself. I had to sneak away from my own ANBU save for Kakashi and Tenzō so go on there are no time for goodbyes."

Jiraiya grabbed his scrolls and notepad and packed them away. Grabbing Naruto cradling the small child in his arms Jiraiya hopped through one of the windows as stealthily as one would expect out of the Sanin. The Hokage sighed once again as Kakashi and Tenzō seemingly melted from the shadows in the tiny apartment they too were aware of the situations and you could see pity regret sadness and rage in the eyes of the two ANBU operatives. They both knew what it was like to feel the pain of loneliness and of being despised by others for actions not their own. They sat in the darkness having transformed into Jiraiya and placed a doll that looked like Naruto in their respective beds. They sat for only two hours when they heard it the sound of torches flickering and footsteps they heard what sounded like a hundred people marching towards the tiny apartment. The Hokage had pain in his eyes he looked to the toad that Jiraiya had left behind and sealed the scroll informing Jiraiya to not return until the Sanin felt the boy was well trained enough to come back but no sooner than 5 years from then. With a deep puff on his pipe the Sandaime Hokage sealed the scroll with the sage's orders and reverse summoned him to Jiraiya's location. With a flick of his wrist the Hokages robes were replaced with his battle armor as his two guards unsheathed their swords they knew a lot of blood would be spilt for disobeying a direct order not only from the civilian and clan counsels but also from two separate Hokages.

As the door to the tiny apartment burst in the several villagers burst through the door and began shouting their eyes slowly adjusting to the low light in the room. The Hokage was unmoved as his features took on a look that had not been seen since the second shinobi war a look of unprecedented rage. As the villagers moved closer to the unknown figure their eyes final grew accustomed to the light and their eyes widened in horror as they saw that they were in the presence of the Hokage and his ANBU.

Before the poor fool could even bow their heads and plead for forgiveness a massive amount of killing intent burst from the tiny home effectively waking up every shinobi in the village. By the time Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, the active members of the shinobi council, and high ranking officials came to the site of the massive amount of KI the three men were drenched in blood and gore sending a message to the entire village to never disobey a S-class order backed by so many high ranking officials ever again.

* * *

**The next day on the border of Hi no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni**

"Come on Naruto wake up. You're gonna sleep all day at this rate." Jiraiya was nudging the boy in his arms who had slept soundly though the night as Jiraiya sped at breakneck speeds to get out of the country. "huh? Ero-Sanin why are we outside? This doesn't look like the village…"

"Well you should be exited I asked the old man and he said I could take you on an adventure with me outside of the village. How does training with me sound hm?" Jiraiya had set Naruto down on a rock by the road and Naruto was sleepily rubbing his eyes when it hit him 'training?'

"WOW THAT SOUNDS AWESOME ERO SANIN!" Jiraiya had one eye closed and a finger in his ear 'how can this kid have so much energy when he first wakes up sheesh' "yeah first well have some breakfast then well work on your control of chakra… do you like tree climbing?"

Narutos eyes widened with joy he loved climbing trees it was easier to pull pranks from up there.

* * *

**That night on the border of Kirigakure**

"Tonight's the night Haku tonight we cast of the land of water" Zabuza Momochi the proclaimed 'Demon of the mist' had failed in trying to change his village for the better. Chigiri no Sato was a town that was actively trying to eliminate all bloodlines in the country. Zabuza stood at six feet tall and his body was lean enough for his muscles to be clearly seen from a distance on his back was the massive cleaver Kubikiribōchō. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a belt crisscrossing over his chest. He had baggy pants that were light blue and pinstriped, his head was now covered in wrappings over his forehead and lower portion his face. His headband was in his right hand signifying his affiliation with Kirigakure, with a toss the headband was launched into a lake that fed the mist in the village never to be seen again. With a turn he motioned to his companion to start moving.

Haku was a small child standing next to the demon was wearing a short blue kimono with light blue edges and pair of baggy dark grey pants. The child's hair was unkempt and was shoulder length. While walking with Zabuza Haku was carrying a snow rabbit. "Whatever you wish Zabuza as long as you need me I will stay by your side." With a smile Haku followed Zabuza away from the mist and into the unknown.

* * *

**About a year later filled with grueling training by the toad sage.**

"Hey Naruto get up I have a surprise for you come on wake up" the toad sage was still having difficulty waking Naruto before 9am. "Hm? A surprise? Is it ramen?"

"Really Naruto is ramen all you think about. Honestly… no it's a present surely you didn't forget what day it is did you?" Jiraiya was sitting in the lotus position by the boy who was coming to and putting his thoughts in the proper order "A gift for me how positively delightful may I inquire as to the contents therein?" *WHACK "Ow what was that for ERO-SANIN"

"There that's better Naruto now that your thoughts are coherent we can get some breakfast here I decided to splurge and got some cereal and some milk." Jiraiya had to knock some sense into the boy every once in a while but today was a special day indeed it was October 10 Narutos birthday.

"Hey kiddo I decided to teach you a technique that will be perfect for you ok?" Jiraiya handed a small scroll wrapped as a present. After finishing the cereal Naruto ripped open the package and opened the scroll "**[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]** GEE THANKS ERO-SANIN THIS SOUNDS AWESOME" Naruto began cartwheeling and skipping along the clearing the two were camped in. "ok ok Naruto calm down I want to get back near the border before night fall there's a small inn with a hot spring and I would like to go resear- I mean relax ok?"

Naruto had caught the research part and rolled his eyes knowing he would have to beg the inn keeper not to kick them out. "Ok I'll try to learn this as quickly as possible so we can relax today Ero-Sanin"

* * *

**That night at the hot springs**

"Man the **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]** is crazy I think Ero-Sanin is crazy but at least I got it down. But its pretty cool maybe I can use the information sharing aspect to increase my training the scroll said a ninja should be able to make five at the most but I made five hundred and I wasn't winded at all. Hm?" as Naruto thought aloud a man opened the door and made his way into the bath he was really strong looking but his face was wrapped in bandages.

"What kind of moron wears a mask in a hot spring"

* * *

In Konoha Kakashi was informing the Hokage that his first Gennin team failed his test and was sent back to the academy when he sneezed "Kakashi do you feel ok?"

* * *

"Hmph it happens to be a habit Gaki." Zabuza was pissed that Haku had dragged him to the hot spring Zabuza thought it drew too much attention to them.

"Oh COOL do you have scars or something or maybe you're a ninja?! I'm a ninja I'm traveling with my godfather now were on an extended vacation from our village!" Naruto was exited to meet up with someone he loved hearing different stories about the ninjas they bumped into on their road trip.

'Heh he's like Haku always bright… Gaki.' Zabuza deadpanned he had to make the kid think he was alone just in case "I'm travelling too just doing… odd jobs until I can find suitable arrangements."

"That's cool my Godfather has been teaching me for a whole year now I can do all sorts of neat tricks." Naruto was happy. this person was aggravated but it didn't seem that he was the cause. 'Well my nindo is to help people who need it so I'll try to cheer this guy up well swap adventure stories.'

Before Naruto could speak a kid about his age burst through the door wearing a bathrobe provided by the hot spring with a shocked expression and a twinge of fear in the kids eyes. "Zabuza-sama…. Why do you wear a mask in the hot spring it doesn't make any sense and I can't believe anyone else would do such a thing in their right mind."

* * *

In Konoha Kakashi was patiently waiting when he sneezed again "Kakashi are you coming down with a cold or something?"

* * *

"Anyways there is someone looking in the hot springs though the wall!" Zabuza was shocked had they been found out were the hunter Nin after them?

Naruto deadpanned "hang on a second" Narutos voice shown annoyance over some task he had to take care of again. As Naruto got out of the bath and walked by the kid he grabbed one of the robes off of the rack. Not seeing the blush on the kids cheek as he walked by Naruto proceeded to sneak out of the bathhouse and Zabuza made ready to summon his blade when they both heard "ERO-SANIN **[Sennen Goroshi]**" the next thing they saw was Jiraiya flying over the bathhouse fence holding his ass and comical tears were streaming down his face. With a loud splash Zabuza and Haku looked at each other with quizzical stares 'Ero-Sanin?'

As Naruto made his way back inside he put the robe back and got back in the water to relieve the tension from the hard day's work. "Sorry about that guys I can't keep my godfather under control" as Jiraiya sputtered when he broke the surface of the water he shouted at his godson "Hey Gaki you can't do that to me I'm a sage for crying out loud."

"Yeah a Pervy sage is more like it" Naruto sighed

"I am not a pervert… I'm a super pervert!"

This time Haku and Zabuza deadpanned were these two actually ninja? They acted like a couple of idiots.

"Don't sweat it kid we've seen our fair share of idiosyncrasies while we've traveled on the road." As Zabuza saw Jiraiya turn around to look sheepish both the sage and the swordsman's eyes widened in realization "yo- you're the Demon of the mist/legendary Sanin… Zabuza/Jiraiya."

"Why… are you wearing a mask in a hot spring? You have emotional issues or something?" Zabuza got a tic mark on his forehead

* * *

"Achoo"

"ok kakashi I know that the new Icha Icha book is out but you can forget about me sending you home on the account of you being 'sick' now here is a mission for you."

* * *

As both of the older men tensed Naruto looked to Haku who was still standing there. "Hey I'm Naruto since our friends know each other why don't we get acquainted?"

Haku blushed as Naruto made his way inside again to get changed turning around Haku said "hello Naruto my name is Haku." As Naruto finished dressing he grabbed Haku by the arm and led his new freind away from the staring competition and into the lobby of the hotel.

"Hey Haku why don't you get changed and well chill in here till our sensei calm down a bit ok?" Haku nodded and went down the hallway to the changing rooms.

Naruto didn't have to wait long when Haku came back in the short blue kimono and pair of baggy dark grey pants only with a year's growth they didn't fit well anymore. Narutos Black t-shirt and jean shorts didn't it very well either. "Haha looks like your sensei is about as stingy as mine."

"Yes Zabuza sama tends to be a bit frugal with our money."

As the two sat in the lounge area of the lobby getting acquainted Jiraiya and Zabuza had broken the silence after Zabuza got changed and went to the roof of the establishment.

"Zabuza Momochi I never expected to see you in a quaint little in like this the word on the street is you died in a coup d'état against the Mizukage there." Jiraiya crossed his arms and had a confident smirk on his face

"Jiraiya the Toad sage I thought you gave up travelling the world to stay in Konoha. Who's the Gaki?" Zabuza had summoned his blade his one hand pointed over his shoulder.

"I thought it would be obvious that Gaki is my godson Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya sensing they had no quarrel "I bet our students are being friendly how about we go downstairs for a few drinks eh?"

Smirking through his mask Zabuza agreed and they both headed down to the bar area of the lobby.

* * *

"So how old are you Haku?" Naruto had asked about all of the adventures Haku had been on with Zabuza and this was the first time he saw a traveler about his age.

"I will be 8 during the new year." Haku explained to the young boy that seemed to love the stories that conveniently left out the blood in it.

"Really? I'm 7 today is my birthday!" Naruto had explained that his godfather and he were on a trip around the nations helping people who needed it and collecting D and C-rank bounties whenever his teacher wasn't 'researching'

"You said your godfather is travelling with you what about your parent why aren't they traveling with you?" Haku asked maybe they were in another town or something thinking they would meet up in a few days. But then Haku noticed Narutos expression change into one of sadness and loneliness.

"I never knew my parents Ero-Sanin said they died when I was born in an attack on my village." When Naruto said this Hakus face fell to one of familiarity and pain. "I see I lost my parents when I was very young as well"

Naruto actually perked up at this 'we're the same. We were both alone till our masters came and helped us.' "I guess were a lot more alike than we first thought it's good to know someone shares the same pain you know?"

Haku brightened at this fact as well. "Yeah I guess we can understand what we're going through even though we grew up in different places."

Both Kids were smiling at each other when Zabuza and Jiraiya staggered over.

"He-*hic Gakis it's past your be*hic-time so say goodnight to your new *hic boyfriend and lets go to ou-*hic room." Haku was shocked in a moment of drunkenness Zabuza hinted at her secret. "That's not funny Zabuza-sama you need to learn to hold your liquor better."

"Aw I think *hic you make a cute cou*hicple remember I saw *hic someone run out of the midst of those *hic beauties in the female si*hicde of the bath and she *hic looked a lot like you." Jiraiya nudged Zabuza and they walked together towards their rooms on the second floor singing in an off key tone "Narut*hic and Haku sitting in a *hic tree K-I-S-*hic S-I-*hic N-G." by that time they were out of site and Naruto was a bright shade of pink and so was Haku. Naruto was no good at talking to females because he was raised by a perv so when he realized that she was a girl he knew he would have to learn how to speak without getting knocked into the next county.

Haku was blushing because she had seen Narutos Wang twice and had successfully blocked the memory out while talking to him earlier and she knew the next few lines of the song.

"I so don't want to deal with them like this what say we let them pass out in my room and well crash in your room sound like a plan?" Naruto was consistently acting like Haku was a guy so he wouldn't stutter or say anything other than the basics.

When Haku nodded they both trudged up the stairs to find their sensei looking at their keys like it was their first time seeing one. Sighing Naruto and Haku grabbed Zabuza and walked him into Naruto and Jiraiya's room after snatching his key. After letting their respective sensei collapse on the two beds in the room Haku and Naruto locked the door and moved to the room 'conveniently' across the hallway. "Huh that sure is convenient" as Naruto slipped inside of the room his eyes widened in shock once again "… uh there's only one bed." Naruto looked over at Haku who had just finished icing the door so no hunter Nin could break in on them. "That's ok I shall sleep on the floor." Naruto raised a brow even though he was raised by a perv he had his chivalrous side "nah its ok ill grab the floor" Haku sighed and resigned herself. "If you don't mind we could share the bed I mean it is big enough for two adults it should have enough space for two children."

"Huh you uh have a point ok let me grab my stuff from the other room" Naruto was gone about 2 minutes when he came back in his blue pajamas and his walrus cap Haku was already in bed with her pajamas that were so light blue they were almost white. As Naruto crawled in on the other side of the bed he glanced over and said goodnight Haku hopefully well get to hang out some tomorrow and possibly train too."

"Goodnight Naruto I wish you have pleasant dreams"

With that both of the young shinobi drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was around 8:30 in the morning when Naruto began to wake up a bit the first sensation he noticed was something cool was on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling then he noticed his had was on something soft when he looked down he saw Hakus head laying across his chest and his hand was on top of her head in a comforting way 'huh that's odd when we fell asleep I tough we were on opposite sides of the bed.' He looked to the left and saw the sun shining through the window in the room. Yawning Naruto looked to his right and saw 2 pairs of eyes inches from his face.

After Naruto stopped screaming like a girl Zabuza and Jiraiya grinned at their apprentices.

Haku looked disheveled having been woken up from a dream which strangely had her trapped in an ice castle and Naruto was wearing a shining set of samurai armor when he had broken through the defenses of countless ice demons Naruto had picked her up bridal style and rode off into the sunset. Naruto lifted his face to within inches of her own and she bushed as she raised her own head to kiss her rescuer when he screamed at the top of his lungs making her jump about four feet of the bed.

"See Zabuza I told you they liked each other. You owe me 10 ryo." Jiraiya grinned at the swordsman who begrudgingly paid up.

"What the hell can't you guys wake us up any other way? Why do I have to wake up to see 4 eyeballs looking at me from 3 inches away?" Naruto was still panting trying to get his bearings and Haku had started to glare at the older men for ruining her dream.

"Now now before you get mad we have some good news for you two love birds." Zabuza's statements caused the two to focus their glares on him.

"Now me and Zabuza have talked it over while you were in your love nest this morning and we've decided to form a little gang while we were drinking we got a good idea of each other's stories and we decided were gonna train you two together. We're also gonna up the ante as it were and once you're ready well sit back and watch you take a bounty for yourselves how's that sound?" Narutos eyes started to light up in the prospect of serious training and a bounty he wouldn't have to split 95 to 5 with his stingy godfather.

Haku looked a bit brighter she was a chunin hunter Nin when she left kiri with Zabuza so she could train with her new friend and they could try to take down C-class bounty's maybe even B-class

"Well then I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship what are we waiting for lets train!" Naruto ran out of the room so fast dust kicked up in the room and Zabuza mumbled "What have I gotten myself into."

Knowing his godsons pensions for pranks and hyperactivity he chuckled "you'll see soon enough Zabuza you'll see."

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter of a new series I'm writing there will be a little bit if the initial training with Haku and Zabuza then I'll time skip to an important juncture to add some more wanderers to the team. My stories tend to go far I have both of them in my head going way past shippuden into the future dreams will be fulfilled peace may reign but the chaos of Naruto will remain long after we thought it would end =]. Take care everyone and please let me know what kind of weird scenarios you suggest I got this idea after reading frozen fox by Hakureisaiga I may do something similar but I'll ask for permission before I do anything definitive. Thanks again I look forward to your reviews and follows.**


	2. Training on the road

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan. Thanks that's what I'm going for rivalry's and hilarity.**

**Silvermane1. Thanks for the review. Just to clarify Haku is a girl and will most likely be Narutos prime girl when it comes to later chapters. I may be a perv but I'm not a pedo like some people (*cough Orochimaru *cough)**

**daniel 29. The title Yūgure means Dusk in Japanese**

**Lightningblade49. You know that's the plan but I'm eventually going to make them a merc sub group of Konoha… maybe**

**Keiron. This will be a harem in the loose sense of the word. Each event I want to make "special" none of this 'hey look its Naruto let's get a bunch of women together and jump 'em' haha**

* * *

**Anyways I'm trying to move at a little slower pace to get Naruto to grow up. And to "meet" new people.**

**Ok so it's been about a full day since the unlikely troop started to work together.**

**Also I'm going to try to add an OC of mine that I developed back when I first saw the chunin exams just another eccentric person I made up. So I don't have a name yet for him if you would be so kind as to post what you think his name should be I will take the top names and put them on a poll.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto do i? No if I did I wouldn't be so fucking pissed at a certain smut reader for his "recent" actions… ahem* anyways yeah I don't own it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 Training on the road**

As the unlikely group of four made their way to Jiraiya's next information center Haku and Naruto were practically giddy with the chance to train. Naruto decided to test his theory of **[Kage Bunshin]** style training he left 4 clones behind and told them to walk up the trees and see how long they could stick to the underside of the branch.

Haku was practicing forming one handed signs for her Jutsu she could already do the **[Sensatsu Suishō]** with one hand but she could only make a few hundred senbone with it instead of the normal thousand.

They all stopped in a clearing along the way. "Ok I think that's enough time. Naruto go ahead and dispel the Bunshin."

Naruto stopped and performed the ram seal and stated "release" when the clones dispelled Naruto almost passed out because it was his first time gathering that much info his clones just spent most of the day hanging upside down from branches using only their chakra. "Oh wow with this I can increase my training a lot."

"So the Gaki knows the **[Kage Bunshin]** that's impressive for someone his age." Zabuza knew of the **[Kage Bunshin]** due to his part in Kirigakure he knew its uses but the **[Mizu Bunshin]** was more of a distraction technique because you couldn't gain info from them.

"So I think we should have our students spar. Just to see where they are hm?" Jiraiya watched as the swordsman developed an aura that said I'm an instructor pay attention.

"Ok Gakis listen up were gonna have you two spar against each other to get a good idea of your skill with teamwork is." Zabuza stood at attention as his student readied herself against the toad Gaki. "Ok begin!"

* * *

**About an hour later**

Zabuza and Jiraiya looked in slight awe as Hakus 5 mirrors broke and Naruto was panting with small cuts all over his body. Haku was no better as she lay on her back panting from the use of so much chakra "hm you Gakis aren't half bad if I had to hazard a guess you could whip most gennin in a fight" Naruto looked genuinely pleased at the assessment apart from his shredded clothes his cuts were healing at an unprecedented rate. Haku was not pleased she had hoped her skills put her at chunin.

"Anyways kids that's enough training today what we're going to do is to teach you kids about being lame" *whack "I mean responsibility" Zabuza didn't know why the old geezer hit him but then it didn't really improve confidence to get the two Gaki to learn.

Jiraiya knew the perfect thing to get the two kids exited "Ok tomorrow were gonna observe you two take down a C-level bounty Kami knows you need the money for some new clothes and this C-class is just a chunin dropout with a bunch of bandits should be no problem at all."

"But you're loaded Ero-Sanin. I've seen your checkbook you have more than enough money to get us new cloths and equipment." Naruto whined

"But we just said it's to help you be lam-responsible I mean you need to learn to pay your own way sometime right?" Zabuza waved them off

But little did the gaki know C-class bounties paid almost dirt cheap they would have to do about 10 just to get anything decent at the supply stores. But the two unlikely mentors didn't want their Gaki to know that yet.

The mission went off without a hitch Naruto created a mess of Bunshin and Haku dropped a bunch of bandits with her senbone. When it got time to get the chunin both trainees decided it would be best to gang up on him 2 against one using a handicap which infuriated the rouge chunin. Haku and Naruto quickly disabled the rouge with little difficulty and Haku sealed the man in her ice with breathing room. This particular bounty was more alive so when they received the 50k ryo bounty their eyes bulged and Haku said she wanted to go get some gear to which Naruto readily agreed.

While at a nearby town that 'conveniently' sold gear the two went on a spree Naruto decided to go more conventional and bought lots of kunai and shuirken with plenty of tags for his weapons. The variety of Narutos tags were ranged a bit while there were the explosives and flash tags that were standard issue but he also wanted to get some odd ones he got some cool ice ones that could make shrapnel out of ice that when it hit the enemies they froze in place. Haku on the other hand decided to go with more support oriented weapons with plenty of senbone, medical supplies, and food pills.

After they finished getting supplies they had about 7k left and decided to get out of the rags they were in. Both kids decided to forego the pouch and thought they could find something that could conceal their weapons using their clothes. While Naruto got a black chainmail T-shirt that was made out of chakra resistant material and made to stop projectile attacks he started to look for pants that would suit his 'storage' needs. Finding a dark maroon pair of cargo pants made from similar material his shirt was made from Naruto fell in love. Getting a pair in his size and a couple more pairs and t-shirts a few sizes up 'how very convenient' he decided to look for a jacket to wear on colder days he found a perfect jacket that had a dark red pattern on it. It was made of material that could not only help stop attacks like his shirt but it had plenty of space for concealment of weapons while Naruto was getting all of his clothing Haku decided to get some non-gender specific clothing. She proceeded to get a tank top similar to what Naruto had gotten but went with a shirt that had very loose sleeves **(A.N. think something similar to what Sasuke wore in shippuden)** it was an off light blue color and she got baggy black pants that went to her knees **(think of the pants she wore on the bridge in the land of waves only black)**.

Naruto decided with what was left of the 2k they had received to get some cool looking jackets that were in the back. Haku interested in what her friend had found was looking at a section of long trench coats that came in different styles and colors. Naruto decided to get one that he wanted it was back with orange flames at the bottom of it but then he noticed something inside of the fabric it felt like it was sectioned Kevlar or something when he asked the manager he found he had been close Naruto got one with a medium length collar and lots of pockets inside and out. Haku decided to get one similar only it had what looked like icy blue fames on the bottom of hers.

With 500 ryo left Naruto and Haku went back to their masters who almost didn't recognize the two gaki. "Well looks like you two want to take being a shinobi seriously. I half expected you to come out with something orange or pink" as Zabuza laughed an image of Naruto bouncing around in a hideous orange jumpsuit came into his mind.

Naruto decided to spend what was left of his 250 ryo he came across a vendor selling lotto tickets interested Naruto henged into a blonde woman with pigtails and ginormous melons '.' after buying a ticket he scratched off the correct places and the four left town, three with tic marks on their heads and one with a really fat frog wallet.

* * *

It was a year later and Zabuza was getting antsy he wanted to leave the land of water him and Jiraiya were playing shoji as the two gaki returned with a third in tow who was about a year older than the two… "Were not running a petting zoo." Zabuza muttered.

"We know that Zabuza-sama we found this boy in the woods and found he was alone." Haku was sporting a Kiri hunter Nin mask while in the land of water.

"Plus he's crazy when we bumped into him he was yelling at a flower…"*WHACK "Ow what the hell Haku what was that for?" Naruto now rubbing a comically large knot on the top of his head.

"It is impolite to make fun of one's mental state." Haku explained before turning back to Zabuza. "I believe he is a part of the Kaguya clan because he has the distinctive markings on his forehead and was wielding a bone when we found him."

"What's you name son?" the toad sage asked trying to sound as nice as possible. He saw the boys tattered clothing and skinny appearance like he was malnourished he noticed the boy had white hair that went down between his shoulder blades and had two red circles above his eyebrows a trait indicative of the Kaguya clan Jiraiya noticed an uncertainty in his eyes. Eyes looking to belong, those types of eyes were dangerous if someone like Orochimaru found this boy he would serve the sadist without question.

"Kimimaro… do you have a purpose for me?" the boy asked in all seriousness.

Not sure how to react Zabuza stepped up and decided to get to know the boy a little. "Everyone has a purpose in this life. Ours for now is to make this world a bit safer by protecting it from those who would cause harm. What of your family where are they?"

Kimimaro sat and gathered his thoughts thinking rather than asking may questions I'll give them on detailed answer. "They are dead. They led an attack on Kiri I am the only survivor… they kept me locked in a cave for most of my life leaving me to wonder what my purpose truly is. They treated me with harshness claiming I was some sort of prodigy so when the attack was planned they included me I went to Kiri with them and slew many ninja. When my family started to yell at me for letting civilians go I ignored them feeling that was not my purpose when dawn broke I was the only survivor. I do not wish to be locked in a box and ignored until I'm needed I want to find my purpose"

Naruto having a rare epiphany looked at the older boy "I think you already found it… you said you let the civilians go from the attack you found your purpose then. While you didn't directly protect them you didn't want to cause them harm. Would you like to join us? We're going to be leaving the land of water within the next few days and we could use the extra help… hell maybe well even get to upgrade to B-Class bounty's now."

Kimimaro looked at the blonde "Then if helping you protect the innocent will give me a purpose I accept."

"Alright!" Naruto was ecstatic he had a new friend. Haku was smiling see the similarity between herself and the Kaguya both were wandering with no purpose until she was found by Zabuza then her purpose was to help him achieve his goal. Naruto had quickly broken her habit of calling herself a tool and she had added him and even the *Sigh old pervert to her list of precious people she wanted to protect.

"Hey we've got to get you out of those cloths there's a ninja store around 'hmph convenient' so why don't we go and get you some cloths and we can head to our next information hub." Naruto suggested and Kimimaro jut went along and got cloths that fit him mostly a grey ensemble but instead of armor at all he got a zip up shirt. Naruto was insistent on the "cool" trench coat for Kimimaro and Kimimaro got one with a white flame pattern on the bottom that was jagged however he made a slight adjustment adding a hood to the black coat.

As the group of five made their way to Tsuchi no Kuni Zabuza could help but ask what he had gotten himself into with the group of three gaki that were now his and the old man's responsibility. 'At least I won't be bored…'

* * *

It would take a half a year of traveling around the land of stones before Zabuza and Jiraiya were ready to up the stakes. They believed that the Gaki would be ready for some B-class assignments. Haku had developed her Ice Jutsu to where Jiraiya felt if she kept proceeding she could be the 'blue flash' Naruto figured out how to make several different types of clones and he also began working on the **[Rasengan]** kimimaro was great on offense and defense his abilities were starting to become more and more powerful although Naruto didn't understand why he named two of his techniques 'dances'.

The unlikely group of five was walking along the border of earth ready to make their way to Kaze no Kuni three of them in black trench coats with fire patterns at the bottom of them when a young redhead stumbled across their path the group was walking on. She was around 9 years old her tan clothing was tattered and she had appeared injured but due to Zabuza's advanced training they all deadpanned because the blood clearly wasn't hers and she had nothing but scrapes. At this point the girl started to overly emphasize them coming to 'rescue' her. All five just walked by her while talking about what they would do once they got to Kaze no Kuni. The redhead formed a tic on her forehead "Hey you fuckheads aren't you going to help at all?"

"Uh no why would we help someone rob us?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Because I need the money." It was out of her mouth before she realized. "Damnit Dosu get out here lets go with plan B" a young boy no older than Naruto stepped out from the tree line covered in bandages he had a strange metal object attached to his right forearm "Are you sure Tayuya? They look really powerful to me."

"Damnit you little shithead don't say that out loud plan B was supposed to be intimidation grr fine. Last option or we won't be able to eat again today." Tayuya said exasperated pulling out her flute she began to play a soft melody.

With heightened senses the five ninja jumped in time to dodge what looked like an odd shaped shuriken it was bigger than normal but it wasn't as big as a demon wind shuriken. Embedding into a tree nearby the blade suddenly retracted into its base and a string could be seen attached to the now ring shaped object. Kimimaro saw the string led to and activated his **[Teshi Sendan]** and shot it into the trees with a cry of pain another young boy dressed mostly in standard shinobi gear fell from the tree. What the two 'old' members of the pack noticed was that the battle wear had a camouflage pattern on it that changed from leaf greens to tree bark brown to dirt color as the young boy landed comically on his head blood dripping from a shoulder and thigh.

Sighing the small travelling group decided to stop and tend to the young kids who were clearly homeless even if the redhead cursed enough to make most gutter trash blush in embarrassment.

Deciding to make the three homeless brats come with them they made their way to Taki while getting to know what the deal was with the three orphans.

Apparently their parents were a part of a convoy that was attacked by Kumo Nin the three were told to hide in the forest nearby for safety the oldest one in camo and Dosu refused and were injured in the attack making them see their parents die brutal deaths in front of the boys. That had been two years ago and the camo boy hadn't said a word since. Tayuya returned to find the corpses of her parents and the injured boys who refused to speak. They seemed to like Tayuyas flute playing it took the anger from the young boy's eyes. After that with basic academy level training in the ninja arts they began to try bounty missions not being very good at that they decided on highway robbery to get money for food they had trained and the young girl discovered her talent for genjutsu while the mummy boy had grown proficient in strategy and using the melody cast his father had once used the oldest boy just stood there playing with a yoyo while his companions told their story while Haku got Kimimaros finger tips out of the boys shoulder and leg.

"Alright Gaki looks like we'll be taking a detour so we can get you kids some food and well discuss if you want to keep traveling with us ok?" Jiraiya explained looking for something other than annoyance coming from Zabuza who just grunted his approval of the plan while signaling his annoyance to a detour.

* * *

It would take the group two months of walking and training to get from the border of Tsuchi no Kuni to Takigakure. During this time Naruto learned how to water walk and started leaf training for chakra control he could hold about three leafs on his body but while fighting could only hold one. Haku was behind him as she could only water walk and could only hold one leaf while standing still. The others were still getting the water walking down when they arrived at a large waterfall leading into a lake.

Naruto could feel something in his gut he couldn't quite place what it was but he did not like this place. Naruto was still upset learning that he had been driven from his home like he was a plague he had overheard his godfather talking in his sleep about it but didn't say anything and kept the sadness locked away behind his smile. But this village felt similar he told the group while they were getting supplies he would go exploring a bit and he wouldn't go far.

While the others went to through the old lake into the entrance to Taki Naruto went exploring trying to find the source of what the feeling was.

It took him a few hours but he finally came across an old shack that seemed to have needed repairs a hundred years ago. When he walked over to the shack he couldn't believe what he saw there were three chunin standing over a young girl about his age with mint green hair her clothes were shredded leaving her exposed and shaking in fear. Naruto then saw something that made his blood boil the three ninja started to move towards her the one in the middle fiddling with his pants being taught by Zabuza the cruelty's of the shinobi world Naruto knew what was coming and his rage grew Naruto started to walk towards the three ninja in the small home when he blacked out.

He awoke in a large area that had ankle deep water in it. That's when he heard a strange growling noise he walked further out of the large area and found himself in a large corridor with pipes in the ceiling the growling got so intense that Naruto stopped in a doorway that was filled with darkness. While Naruto walked forward to investigate voice shot out at him. **"Hello boy what brings you to my cage?"**

Naruto didn't know who was speaking and didn't quite know what was meant by cage. So he decided to explain the situation as he knew ending with "I just got here so I don't know why I'm here but I need to get back so I can kill those bastards."

**"I see you came here in response to a sense of justice tell you what gaki you pass my test and I'll let you regain consciousness ok?"** the darkness had a hint of humor in its voice.

"Ok so what is this test?" Naruto was a little leery he didn't want to have the test take too long and the girl suffer then die while he was here.

**"Ok boy now what I want you to do is use the seal in front of you and use your will to make a home in this place."** The darkness spoke again. This time a paper tag appeared right in front of him and it started to glow.

As Naruto touched the seal with his palm all he could think of was a cabin in a wooded area near a lake with lots of wildlife when the room began to shake. The walls started to crumble and the ceiling collapsed into dust revealing a moonlit sky while he was looking around he saw the cabin he had just imagined with lots of trees surrounding the area and a large lake with sparkling fresh water.

Naruto was looking around and saw a figure before him it was as large as the Hokage monument back home and it had tails behind it. **"Thanks gaki I hated that sewer this place is much nicer as promised I'll send you back oh and get stronger boy I don't want to be inside someone as weak as you"** the being started to laugh as it faded.

As Naruto awoke he was no longer in front of the cabin and his friends were there but they were staring at him with fear in their eyes. He didn't like that look it was they were giving him it reminded him of the looks the villagers used to give him. Looking around he could see he was still in front of the cabin but this time it was more dilapidated than before and blood was all over the inside that when he realize there was something in his arms. Looking down he saw the young girl wrapped in his cloak she had her head on his shoulder and she was whispering her thankfulness through tears in her voice. Though some confusion Naruto walked towards the group and stared to explain the situation leaving out his crazy time with the sewer and the shadow the fear left the groups eyes and Zabuza had a look of fury.

When they were in Taki the group had been told to be careful that there was a monster living in the woods. Zabuza knew of the Jinchuriki his Kage had been one while he was in Kiri. So when the group quickly went and got supplies for the new arrivals they quickly left in search of Naruto after hearing his story Zabuza could barely control his killing intent directed at the village.

"I think we should take her with us." Naruto said in all seriousness. "She shouldn't stay here it's not safe we should bring her with us to Suna." Naruto felt anger like never before the young girl looked up at him with fear in her eyes considering what almost happened she didn't want to be left alone again.

"Please." The group heard in a small voice. "Please take me with you. I don't want to live like this."

"Tayuya go back into town and get some cloths for her nothing extravagant just get her something and well leave tonight go now." Jiraiya had a look of disgust on his face but he had to control myself because he knew that Zabuza had a shorter fuse than him and not wanting to attack the village and leave the group defenseless.

Tayuya for one didn't question but ran back to the village and got the girl some chain armor and some basic white clothing. Running back the two girls of the group took the mint haired kunoichi from Narutos arms and took her behind the cabin to get her wounds bandaged and her cloths on her. While the girls were behind the cabin Zabuza walked up to Naruto and ruffled his hair. With one very rare smile only Haku and Naruto seemed to ever notice Zabuza simply said "Good work gaki I'm proud of you."

When the girls came back around the mint haired kunoichi was still limping despite herself. Naruto knowing the only way they would get out of Taki by day brake was by tree. He quickly ran up to Jiraiya and held out his arms Jiraiya knew what was going on smile and said "release" the strange beads on Narutos arms and legs fell off. And Naruto walked over to the Kunoichi with a look that simply stated sorry he picked the girl up despite the 'eep' she gave she rested her head on his shoulder as the group took off through the trees toward Suna.

"Hey" Naruto whispered to his passenger briefly glancing down into her orange eyes. "My names Naruto."

She looked up at the young boy who had rescued her from a fate worse than death and saw a look in his eyes that shared her pain. Even though Naruto had Jiraiya he was still alone. because Jiraiya was home a little more than half of the time Naruto was alone in the crowd. With a slight bush she looked into his blue eyes "Fu my name is Fu."

"It's nice to meet you Fu I hope well become great friends." Naruto said with his most foxy grin he had.

With a giggle Fu whispered "I hope so too Naruto."

* * *

**Well tell me what you think I hope you all liked it I'll try to come up with updates every couple of weeks but I would love to hear your comments.**

**I'm going to ask you peeps to send me name ideas for the boy in camo like I said at the top I made him up a long time ago but the names I have aren't kool sounding so if you could send name ideas ill set up a poll with the ones I think are best and let you vote on what his name will be ok? Lemme know how I can make the story less convenient. I'll basically go for a chapter then I'll go to the land of waves then it'll be time for the chunin exams can't wait. **

**C ya next time.**

**Kooloowarrior out.**


End file.
